


Tertiary Unit

by DoctorAngelicus



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games)
Genre: (it starts fairly light-hearted and spirals down into angst over angst), (please be aware of the themes and do not read if you're sensible to such things), (with "implied/referenced" I mean that the act MAY not be fully described, (writing is a good coping tool), Age Difference, Angst, Emotional Manipulation, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Intersex deuteragonist, M/M, Unrequited Love, but it's pretty clear what happened)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2017-01-28
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorAngelicus/pseuds/DoctorAngelicus
Summary: JC Denton trained hard to finally enter in Unatco. It has always been his dream, to be just like his older brother. Now, all he had to do was the final exam - along with a new rookie way too friendly for his tastes. But Unatco isn't what it looks like, and so isn't his new friend: is he to be trusted? Does he work for Unatco, or...?This story has been written for everyone that has already played the first Deus Ex and wants “more” - you can still read even if you didn’t play the original game, obviously, but it’s basically meant to be an “expansion” of the original plot plus a new character, without (hopefully) altering the canon too much. It focuses more on the characters' feelings and relationships rather than action.





	1. The Beginning

[China, Hong Kong - Versalife]

“Your appointment to FEMA should be finalized within the week. I've already discussed the matter with the Senator”  
“I take it he was agreeable?”  
“He didn't really have a choice”

Page looked at the colossal hand-shaped statue holding the world map next to himself and the man he was talking to: he couldn’t help but think that soon the Globe would have been in *his* hands, too.

“The augmentation project?”  
“Among other things -- but I must admit that I've been somewhat disappointed with the performance of the primary unit”  
“The secondary unit should be online soon. He's currently undergoing preparations and should be operational within six months, just like the tertiary unit, which just returned from his training in China and is currently under my watch. My people will continue to report on their progresses. If necessary, the primary will be terminated”  
“Mhm...”

The CEO of Versalife raised one of his eyebrows, with an entertained expression on his face.

“The tertiary unit is under your watch? Understandable I guess, considering he’s kind of your clone...”

Not satisfied with his colleague’s indifference, he insisted.

“You even gave him a nice flat to live in. You really like the boy, don’t you, mhm?”  
“That has nothing to do with it. You know I have to keep an image to the public, just like you. I’m a philanthropist, remember?”

Replied the soon-to-be director of FEMA, irritated.

“Oh, I see. I would understand it though. You were so desperate when we divorced”

Page gave him that sly little grin of his that he always used when he wanted to mock someone: he perfectly knew which buttons to press to make someone suffer. 

Now, Walton knew how much of an egoistical asshole his ex-husband was. But that didn’t stop him from admiring how he managed to get from being the son of some poor Irish farmers to powerful American CEO. He even knew his real surname (Ó Flannagáin) before he changed it to the more American “Page”.

He _knew_ how Robert grew spoiled, how he never wanted any kind of relationship besides “friends with benefits” - he was too important to give his heart to someone but himself.  
He _knew_ Page was still using him, but somehow, he still felt something for his ex-husband.

“We've had to endure much, you and I” - started the CEO, decided to have the last words - “But soon there will be order again, a new age. Aquinas spoke of the mythical City on the Hill. Soon that city will be a reality, and we will be crowned its kings. Or better than kings... Gods!”

[USA, Liberty Island, some days after]

JC was pretty hyped that day: finally, his training to enter Unatco was going to be finalized! Passed that last “exam”, and he’d get in - he’d become a real agent! Paul, his brother, accompanied him at the training facility that morning and was now waiting with him in the main hall.

“So this is your big day, JC! Are you sure you are ready?” - said Paul, giving a little nudge to his younger brother.  
“I guess there’s only one way to find out”  
“Meanwhile that we wait for them to call us, you should try to socialize a bit you know? I heard we will have a teammate”  
“Oh, really?”  
“Yeah. New guy, just like you! Seems he’s not there yet, though”

Reyes, best friend of both the Dentons, was present as well: as a doctor, it was his job to check out their health conditions before starting the exam. Today, though, he was also there to give some moral support the younger of the siblings.

“Finally, uh?” - Reyes had a big smile on his lips, all for JC.  
“Yeah... Can’t believe it”  
“Have you met anyone of the team yet?” - asked the doctor  
“Only Gunther and Anna. When do you think the others will arrive?”  
“Hopefully soon, so we can be done quickly. I’m always nervous when big names are involved...”  
“Big names...?”

Paul didn’t even have the time to complete his sentence before the door they came from opened, and they could clearly see some distinguishable men among the people entering: now JC understood what Reyes meant with “big names”, as he could recognize Bob Page, the famous CEO of Versalife.

Behind him, a tall, menacing guy he didn’t know: his face was covered of what seemed to be bioelectronic augs and a piercing stare. The man took a cigar out of a pocket of his black and silver leather trench coat.

Next to him, another person JC didn’t recognize, even if he was sure it was another rookie. They did look a bit familiar, their traits were androgynous, neither masculine or feminine. Next to the man in the coat, the new recruit looked particularly petite, even if their skin-tight suit and the body armor over the chest clearly defined their muscles underneath.

“Hey” - JC awkwardly waved his hand at the group. He would often try to hide it, but he was fairly shy in social situations.

The androgynous person seemed to suddenly light up: they gave a look to the guy next to themself, that patted their shoulder lightly in approval, and the young one rushed towards the Dentons.

“Hello!”  
“Hi”  
“I’m JI Ending” - JC felt his hand being shaken suddenly - “Or Judas for short, if you prefer!”

That voice... He was a young man.  
Judas was shorter than him, so he had to look down to see his bright blue eyes.

“JC! Do you remember me? We went to the same school in Switzerland!”  
“I think I do... It’s been so long, I guess”  
“We were in almost all the same classes! Oh man I am SO excited to work with you!”  
“I see it, Judas”

JC couldn’t put his finger on it, but there was something _off_ about JI.  
They were interrupted by the “wired” guy that, once again, putted his hand over Judas’ shoulder.

“Come on, Judas... Won’t you waste all your energies now, won’t you?” - said the man, lighting up his cigar. His voice didn’t sound angry: it was calm and reassuring.  
“No mr. Simons... I apologize, sir!”  
“Take it easy. I am sure you will perform as well as you did the other times”  
“Thank you for the trust, sir!” - replied JI, his cheek now of a delicate shade of pink, at attention.

JC took a more accurate look to both his new teammate and “mr. Simons”: they had a similar haircut, a black streak of hair in the middle, except that where the Official was bald and augmented the young one had shorter honey blonde hair.  
They shared some common facial traits too, such as the nose and the head shape, except that Judas’ traits were more delicate.

“Get ready, you’re the first to go, Judas. You two” - Simons gave a look to both Paul and JC - “Come along”

JC observed his teammate rush to Reyes’ clinic, almost unable to stand still as he was being examined.

“Well, that’s some enthusiasm, isn’t it? I want to see you just like that, lil bro!” - said Paul, reassuring JC by messing his hairs.


	2. The Last Exam [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first recruit to finalize his exam is Judas. JC assists to it along with the others, and worries about what he'll have to do himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little note to thank everyone who has read so far! Even if I do not have many views, I am just happy that you've been giving this a try! :)  
> The story has a bit of a slow narration, as I intend to focus mostly on the characters' POV (everything is mainly seen from JC's) and their feelings rather than action.

“Please Reyes, hurry up! I can’t wait!”  
“I’d be quicker if you didn’t move so much, Judas. Come on, it’s just a little sting” - said the medic, patiently.  
“It’s not the sting that is a probl… Ouch!”

JC and Paul came into the little clinic, conveniently placed next to the rooms from which everyone would have assisted to the exams: Reyes was trying to make JI stand still, as he had to take a little blood sample from him, but the latter seemed to shake a bit too much, his arm in uncovered, as his wrist was being held and his blood successfully extracted.  
Judas immediately greeted both Dentons, waving his free arm.

“What is it, then?” - asked Reyes politely, removing the needle from his arm and putting a little band-aid on it.  
“I am just excited… I want to impress _him_ ”  
“Him who? One of the big-name guys?” - said Paul  
“Yeah! I’ve been waiting this moment for _years_ ” - JI started to look the floor, shyly.  
”That’s some dedication”  
”Thank you, JC!”

Finally, everything was ready: Judas went to a corridor on the left and both JC and Paul stepped up some stairs on the right, finding themselves in a room with a glass from where they could see Judas looking up to them: it seemed interconnected with other rooms, so that they could move along to follow the exam.

All the people they met before were there, too: The younger Denton couldn’t help but feel anxious himself for what he’d have to do soon. Paul seemed to notice this, and gave him a light pat on the shoulder, and JC felt a bit more relieved. Then, Simons stepped forward looking down to the recruit, talking via infolink to him.

“Alright, we can formally start the first exam of today. JI Ending!”

Judas stood up in all of his height, at attention once again.

“In the first room you will have to use the tools at your disposition to reach the next ones”

The exam wasn’t anything too hard, JC thought.  
All he was seeing was pretty basic stuff - lock picking, how to use multitools, defusing LAMs, plus exercises involving his augmentations (stealth using the Cloak, moving items with the microfibral muscle) - he heard numerous stories from Paul and his missions, so he knew a good bunch of these already.

Then Judas entered in a room in which he had to pass between two flamethrowers, which hit him as soon as he stepped in their range; he came out of their trajectory with seemingly no harm.  
Reyes explained, intercepting both of the Denton’s perplexed stares:

“Modified Keratin. An experimental augmentation”

From the opposite side of the room, Page was smiling satisfied, and JC could hear him tell Simons something of which he only understood “it works”, “you too” and “soon”.  
For the last exam, JI had to sneak past some guards and find a way to climb up to the exit, which would have led him to the same room the others were watching, but… There were no boxes to stack up to reach it, or anything to climb.

“I am really curious to see how he’ll get there” - said Paul - “The door is thirty two feet high from him!” 

After he sneaked past all the guards, they saw him put a foot on the wall, then a hand… Followed by the remaining limbs. He started to crawl over the perfectly smooth wall up to the exit. Both JC and Paul had their eyes wide open by this point, and turned their heads to Reyes, implicitly asking him to explain.

“I don’t know…” - muttered Reyes - “I’ve never seen this kind of aug”  
“Of course you didn’t” - a pompous, prideful voice commented - “This is one of our… Little prototypes”  
“I see, Mr. Page…”

Reyes gave another look to the recruit, that was now opening the door.  
The exam ended well: Judas faced all the examiners and bowed down, giving them a warm smile. He then walked to JC, shaking his hand enthusiastically.

“I am sure you will ace it! Can’t wait to see you at work!”  
“Thanks. I just hope I won’t have to walk on walls like you, though”  
“Ohhh, you won’t have to! That’s just for me. You see, my augmen…”  
“Judas”

Simons interrupted him, with his his calm and deep voice.

“I beg your pardon, sir!” - he respectfully bowed down again  
“I just wanted to congratulate myself with you”  
“R-really?! I mean…” - Judas stuttered a bit - “… I mean yes! It was nothing. Wish I had something harder to test myself with”  
“You will soon, boy”

JC felt a shiver down his spine.  
Judas’ smile was sincere and he could see the happiness in his face, but the Official’s one was kind of creepy. Maybe it was just the way his voice sounded, but the young Denton couldn’t help but want to go down, do his exam, and get the hell away from that guy as soon as possible.


	3. The Last Exam [2]

JC passed his exam without problems as well, and he couldn't be happier: he wanted to start to work ASAP though, as he imagined Paul would have been assigned to work with him, at least for the first times.  
Both the Dentons and Judas walked outside, to the main hall of the building where they met other Unatco recruits congratulating them.

"You must be the new guys! Congratulations!", "It's always nice to see some new faces!"

However, there were a few men wearing a black armor, with a red "XII" on their helmets, too - they were almost hidden in a dark corner of the room, and didn't greet them, but only gave a brief look to JI from the distance. The latter must have felt their eyes on him, because he nervously turned his head to face them, waving his hand. They didn't reciprocate.

"Guys... Would you mind if I left you there for a little bit?" - asked Judas, politely  
"Go ahead! We'll hang around here for a bit ourselves" - replied JC

The younger recruit nervously walked towards that mysterious group.  
Paul took the occasion to try and convince his little brother to do something for that night: after all, they wouldn't have had much time to spend on frivolities once in service.

"Well JC, you don't just graduate everyday! I'd say this calls for a celebration! I think I have the right idea for it"  
"Mhm... You know I'm not really a party person, Paul"  
"We could always go out to some nice restaurant for once, without too many people. It won't be anything too flashy, I promise... Come on!" - the older Denton pleaded - "I am sure you will enjoy it!"  
"Alright, alright... I guess it can't hurt to have some fun"

JC shrugged, not without a little smile: Paul always said he was too much of a loner, a snark contrast with a "party animal" like him.  
They may have been twins, but the resemblance between them was only physical.

"So, whom shall we invite?"  
"Mhm... Well, Reyes obviously... Carter, Alex... Maybe we could invite the new guy, too! It will be a good occasion to know each other better"  
"Sounds good to me"

Paul saw Judas in the distance and waved his hand to call him over.

"HEY! Judas, are you done with your buddies? I gotta tell you something!"

The latter's expression brightened up and ran towards them, even if he still looked fairly nervous.

"Hey!" - he smiled, looking up to Paul, scratching the back of his neck - "Today was great, wasn't it? Can't wait to see which missions we'll get into..."  
"Talking about that... Me and my little brother here are organizing a little celebration for tonight, and we'd like if you could join us"  
"Oh!" - Judas gasped - "I'm invited? Really?"  
"Yes! You and a few other guys of our group"  
"Oh man... I'm honored" - and he sincerely was - "I have some business to attend to... But I'll be able to come, yes! If you don't mind a bit of delay, that is..."  
"Business? Already?" - Paul insisted - "You'll be operational after four months!"  
"I know... But I have to!" - the younger man looked down to the floor, embarrassed - "I couldn't say no to Mr. Simons, haha" - he said, cheerful.

JC wasn't particularly interested in small talk that night, but the mention of that government official sparked his interest.

"What do you mean? You're not on duty, and he's not our boss anyways"  
"Well... He was my legal guardian, and now he's my tutor. I... I am honored to do some extra work for him"  
"Are we allowed to ask you what this "extra work" is, or is it top secret?" - said Paul, cheekily  
Judas' face became of an intense shade of red.  
"It's just some paperwork. Nothing too complicated"

/ - - - - /

Meanwhile, Page and Simons made sure to not be followed as they retired in a nearby conference room.  
It was fairly small, for what it was, and one of its walls was covered with little monitors showing what was happening not only in other rooms, but worldwide: one screen showed what seemed to be Paris, occupied by the same soldiers in black armor seen before.  
Robert sat down on one of the comfortable chairs next to the long table, lighting up a cigarette as the other man sat in front of him.

"Are you sure that implanting him... Such memories was a good idea?" - Started Simons, trying to use a tone which could pass for neutral.  
"Of course I am!" - replied Page, annoyed - "Look at all the pros: an advanced knowledge of medicine and human anatomy, ruthlessness, no remorse... The perfect soldier!"  
"That is, if your experiment works. Remember what happened to that girl, Daria Myška?"  
"How could I forget? What a waste of resources... I always knew Tai Yong Medical wasn't that good. If anything, I am going to show the world the superiority of my technology. Page Industries IS above everything else!"  
"As I told you before, about the Plague... I hope you're not underestimating what you're doing. This time, you're playing with the memories of a war criminal. One with thousands of innocents on his record. If they used to call him "angel of death" there must be a reason. The boy is more likely to develop some sort of trauma, rather than..."  
"That's funny... Are you worried for him now?" - Robert interrupted, looking straight into the other man's eyes, his lips curved into a derisory smirk.  
"No" - Walton coldly replied - "I am worrying for ourselves, and I think you should, too"  
"Tsk"

The red haired man extinguished the cigarette as he stood up, walking towards the door, without considering Walton worth of a second look...

"Well, even then, don't forget about what his ultimate fate will be... As soon as our AI project will be fully finished"


	4. [Extra] Doll's Dogma

**Note [Feel free to skip!] ******  
You may have already read this on my Tumblr, if you follow me there! Originally, I wrote this (and a few others) as stand-alone drabbles on said website, with the intent of implementing them in the main story to give readers an idea of the dynamics between the characters - this one in particular focusing on Judas' thoughts (written between "[ ]"). There will be more feat. the canon characters too, of course. :) These don't have a specific setting.

Illustration that inspired it: http://doctor-angelicus.tumblr.com/post/154820838281/art-done-by-the-amazing-dark-tarou-who-did-an (Giving a little exposure to a great artist which did a wonderful job on Judas) 

**/---------------------------------------------------------------------------------- /**

[I really don’t understand  
How could I be so lucky  
To be in the graces the director of FEMA himself  
To be his favorite Agent  
To train directly under his watch]

Judas stands there, at attention, as he always did.  
Dressed in his impeccable MJ12 velvet uniform, black as the midnight sky  
His shirt and trousers of a delicate creamy white, in contrast with the rest.  
They show the young man’s generous physique leaving little to the imagination  
Androgynous like an angel, masculine features blending with feminine curves.  
The young man bows down, his eyes down to the floor

Walton looks down, too, and orders him to stand up.  
He puts his hand under his chin, the young one’s skin so delicate compared to his rough hands, his facial traits just like his, but smoother  
How pale did he look, next to the lightly tanned recruit.  
But even then, how similar did they look  
As they were the same flesh and blood. 

**“I obey only to you, my master”**

And what a soldier the young clone looked like, so eager to serve his superiors.  
So convinced to fight for the noblest of causes  
Some would use the therm “marionette”  
Some others would use the word “doll”. 

[I see myself laying down, resting on bed sheets  
In a warm, almost baroque, room  
I feel so calm for some reason, I feel on display, like a precious doll  
“You are the Elite” they tell me  
It makes me feel good…] 

Grey eyes into (augmented) azure ones.  
Judas’ voice so full of adoration for the Official  
The many years of indoctrination have done their work:  
Simons knows that his clone is ready to fight, obey and die for him and Page 

[I don’t even know if I am a human being anymore  
Or just a very realistic android  
A conscious doll] 

He knew that he would do _anything_ for him.  
Walton himself, however, guiltily indulged playing with that pretty doll  
Sometimes seeing his ex-husband, Page, instead of the younger man... 

[When he takes my head into his hands  
And lays his lips over mine  
Sometimes he's gentle, other times he's so rough...  
I don’t care, I just want him to keep going  
He is the only one that cares about me...] 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this far! :)  
> For anyone interested, on my Tumblr there's a whole character page (spoiler free!) about Judas, with trivia and some art of him to see what he looks like. :D  
> Here it is: http://apostle-nemesis.tumblr.com/judasrpinfo (RP/Character Tumblr)


End file.
